


Clint se cae de sitios (también en Navidad)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Clint se cae de sitios [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se quita el arco del hombro y saca una flecha del carcaj que lleva a la cintura. Apunta a su cabeza sin vacilar. (post-Hawkeye #06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint se cae de sitios (también en Navidad)

**Author's Note:**

> Situado tras Hawkeye #06. Apariciones estelares. Clint se cae de sitios: edición navideña. Blabla, blabla.

Lucky da dos vueltas a la manzana hasta que se decide por un charco especialmente embarrado y grande que encuentra frente a su portal. Clint se encoge de hombros y se sienta en los escalones de la entrada. El suelo está jodidamente frío.

—Yo no pienso bañarte —advierte al aire. Con autoridad. La autoridad es importante. Es algo que trata de inculcarle al perro siempre que puede.

No es que funcione.

Tampoco funciona con Katie, claro que ella habla humano, y es mucho más fácil ignorarle de aquella manera.

Piensa que tendría que haberlo escuchado antes, pero le duele la nariz y las costillas y respirar y moverse en general, así que cuando algo le quita el gorro de la cabeza, lo único que espeta es un “hijo de—” y hay borrón azul y rojo, el movimiento le sobresalta, y le hace caer del escalón.

Lucky levanta la cabeza entonces y sí, muy bien, a buenas horas. Clint se rodea de ingratos, humanos o no.

Parker se descuelga frente a él, boca abajo y (Clint está seguro) con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

—Jo, jo, jo.

Se quita el arco del hombro y saca una flecha del carcaj que lleva a la cintura. Apunta a su cabeza sin vacilar.

—Devuélveme el gorro y nadie sale herido.  
—¿Sales armado a pasear al perro? Venga ya.

La borla se balancea frente a él y Parker se sujeta el gorro con una mano mientras la otra agarra la telaraña. En realidad no necesitaría el arco. Parker es poca cosa. Clint lo sabe, le ha visto sin el traje. Enarca las cejas y Peter se quita el gorro de la cabeza.

—Vale, John Wayne. Eres un aguafiestas.

Clint baja el arco y lo atrapa al vuelo, cuando levanta la mirada de nuevo Parker ha desaparecido. Escruta cada recoveco a su alrededor mientras guarda la flecha de nuevo en el carcaj, antes de sacudir la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Mejor. Eso. Al primer paso, mete el pie en el charco de Lucky. Ya es su charco. El charco de Lucky. Por siempre jamás.

—Vamos, compañero, tenemos que meterte en la ducha.

El perro se mete entre sus piernas y Clint alcanza a rascarle detrás de las orejas. Está empapado y tiembla. Clint le pone su gorro en la cabeza y lo aguanta un par de segundos revolviéndose, antes de dejarle trotar hasta la puerta.

El suelo del piso se queda embarrado y el gorro de Santa Claus vuela en cuanto Lucky se sacude en el salón. Parker ya está en una esquina, junto al árbol de Navidad y agachado frente a la maraña de cables que ni Tony Stark supo desenredar. Claro que al final es él el que no tiene adornos.

Clint se acerca a la nevera y saca una cerveza. “Debo decirte que no tienes futuro como ladrón,” y Peter levanta los cables verdes y azules como respuesta.

—Tío, necesitas adornos nuevos.

Clint abre la lata y da un trago largo, se encoge de hombros. 

—Deberías quitarte eso, estás ridículo —sostiene la cerveza contra los labios mientras habla y Peter no se vuelve a mirarle. El traje le marca los músculos de la espalda y el cuello.  
—Ni una invitación a cenar, ni cogernos de las manos antes... Mi tía tenía razón, los chicos sólo piensan en una cosa —una de las bombillas azules del cable se resquebraja bajo sus dedos—. Oops —lo deja en el suelo con cautela y se levanta de un salto.

Clint pone los ojos en blanco y Parker se estira y se quita la máscara, deja al descubierto una mata de pelo castaño alborotado, le ocuparía la mitad de la cara si se le ocurriera desenmarañarlo por alguna gracia divina. Lucky prácticamente se le lanza encima, y Clint refunfuña y se desploma en el sofá. A estas alturas debería estar en México, descansando las costillas y revolcándose en su propia cobardía. Pero no, porque Kate Bishop. Maldita la hora. Lo que tiene en su lugar es un hombre araña colándose en su apartamento y rascándole la barriga a su perro, y su perro le hace más caso que a él. Lucky le hace todo el mundo más caso que a él, incluso se ganó a Tony Stark, y ni siquiera tuvo que ofrecerle dinero. 

Enciende el televisor y sube los pies encima de la mesa. El apartamento entero se ha quedado frío después de que Parker forzase la ventana para entrar. Debería tener mejor seguridad. Excepto que qué mejor seguridad que un Vengador en la casa. Incluso uno tullido y calado hasta los huesos. 

Dejó _Dog Cops_ en pausa, y Parker reacciona ante el sonido de los ladridos con el mismo entusiasmo que Lucky. Se sube al sofá de un salto y golpea la pierna de Clint, que se dobla en el sitio, más efecto del drama que por dolor real. 

—Perdón —se queda agazapado encima de los cojines y le roba la cerveza. 

Enarca las cejas, “por favor, como si estuvieras en tu casa” y luego “no, espera”, a lo que Parker le saca la lengua, después de un sorbo corto a la lata y una mueca de desagrado. 

—¿Tienes edad de beber siquiera? Quizá debería llamar a la policía.  
—El Capi intercedería por mí —se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y ladea el rostro—. Cosa que no estoy muy seguro en lo que a ti respecta.  
—No intentes comprender nuestra camadería, novato. 

Le da un puñetazo suave (de acuerdo, no tan suave. Pero Clint _agoniza_. Tiene que dejar escapar su dolor) en el hombro y luego deja la mano ahí, descansando junto a su cuello y reacomodándose en el sitio. Arruga la nariz y la tirita se estira de manera realmente incómoda. Lucky se acurruca a los pies del sofá, con el pelo húmedo, el gorro de Santa Claus terriblemente colocado, y ensuciando el suelo allá por donde pisa y se revuelca. Clint resopla.

Como almohada, Parker podría mejorar, pero le tiende la cerveza y le advierte de los riesgos que conlleva un hombre araña en la cocina. “Podría hacerte una sopa. Claro que también podría calcinarte el piso.”

Clint le golpea con el codo donde llega, en algún punto entre las costillas y el regazo. 

—Cierra la boca, Parker, estoy viendo la tele.


End file.
